wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
New Shadow Council Rules
This is a list of rules of the New Shadow Council. If anyone thinks theres anything more to add to them. You can post that here. This is a list of rules of the New Shadow Council. If anyone thinks theres anything more to add to them. You can post that here. Rule 1: Behaviour I am sure we can all agree that ninja-looting and treating your fellow players like tools are not acceptibel. That means: - No stealing from other players. - No kicking out members of your party whit out a realy good reson. - No being rude to fellow players OOC. Rule 2: Secretive Never invite some one IC to the New Shadow Council before asking them OOC. We are a secret society thos we can't go blabing about that we are members. Only inivte thos who you trust and that have a good IC reson for joining. Rule 3: The Rule of the Masters The Masters rule the Council together. This means that all desistions that affect the whole guild most have the consent of a number of other Masters. Here follows a list of things that a number of Masters most agree on. 1: To promote a Angent to a Council Member, 3 Masters most agree that said Angent disurves to be promoted. 2: To promote a Council Member to Master, 4 Masters most agree that said Council Member disurves to be promoted. 3: To degrade a member of any rank, 2 Masters most agree that said person has to much power. 4: To kick a trobelsom member, 3 Masters most agree on it. And said player is to be given one warning to get his/her act together and will be kicked only after not complying whit the Masters. 5: To choise a path of action for the Councils Will, 6 Masters most be in agreement. Rule 4: The Will of the Council The Will of the Council are three sets of IC comands/goals to all members of the Council. They are used to give the guilds RP direction and to inspire the Masters on what to ask lower ranked members to do for them. Once one of the three goals are meet in one manor or another. It can be replaced by anything the Masters can think of that will bring the NSC story forward. It most however allways have a IC reson. Rule 5: Dealing whit enemys 1: IC enemys are not to be attacked in the streets as we are trying to blend in and thos can't fight in the open. Nor would the guards of Horde Capitals alow that sort of behavor. It is also recomended that we don't pick fights when ever we meet in the wilderness. The reson for this are two foulded. First of we are a secret society and thos if asked by a member of a enemy guild/organisation, we would deny being involved. Second of peolpe out in the world might not want to fight, they might be out lvl, doing there dailys, training there tradskills, making themselfs ready for a raid, or waiting for a BG to start. 2: OOC enemys are to be ignored. 3: Alliance enemys IC and OOC are to be kill on sight, unless your in a zone where you can't attack them whit out being killed by guards. Category:The_New_Shadow_Council